The story and great links!
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: I'm quite the female dog. Yes I am. BUT NOW IT'S KID FRIENDLY!


It takes you this long to finally kick this thing? I'm not impressed. I was gone for a week, so it totally slipped by me. I think I might have had story posting restrictions. But I've been gone for a week. So yay! And if people can have post about not being able to post in their stories, why can't I have a big author's note. You guys are mean.

Oh well!

Here are the links to the No Kairi bashing:

http :// alphmega . deviantart . com / art / A - Rant - 99066843

And the second part with the story:

http :// alphmega . deviantart . com / art / The - second - rant - a - story - 99074307

And here is the YRP story. Because it's fun.

**Disclaimer: I don't know Kingdom Hearts. Simple**

(For funs sake, let's say this continues in the same realm as my 'Because, just Because.' For some Trivia knowledge, this story was also called "Halloweenish." If you did not read 'Because, just Because' you didn't miss much.)

To say it was a dreary day on the world of Radiant Garden would be like saying it is dreary having one's tongue stuck to a rail-road rail on a cold winter's day when the candy-cane express was barreling down the line at around 90 miles an hour and was already close enough to strike the chosen spot where that pink muscle (and possible the face attached to it) was stuck to at around the same length of time it takes the reader finish this sentence.

Unfortunately, one cannot fix the weather by simply covering the tracks in warm saliva and throwing one's self backwards as fast as one can.

True, the radiant sky stilled…radiated, but above it, black clouds cursed and moaned and shot out spastic bolts of energy here and there. It could almost be a pretty site to observe. It could also be the last site to observe. It looked as if it was raining lightning. It looked as if some of the sparks struck the same place twice. Of course, this was a dramatization, but it was safe to say no resident wanted to be out and about right now.

This scene is not at any base or home or bailey, but instead to a little gazebo. Yes, a little gazebo. This white, marble gazebo has almost a roman look to it, with smooth pillars and a semi-circle roof with dips hear and there for design. Had anyone bothered to hide under this place for shelter, they would see huddled up inside the roof like cute little cherubs, three little pixies. Well, only two little pixies huddled together, the largest one comforting the smallest one. The other, middle one floated just outside the shot of the torrents of downpour, keeping her wings fluttering. Only when a particular nasty bout of wind blew inside did she fly up and seek safety under the dome roof. At the same moment a burst of air filtered in, a rather loud sound, reminiscent of a giant sledge hammer smashing the ground, made the two hidden girls jump and shook the well-built gazebo.

The blonde one, with oh so many braid branching out from her head band, started whimpering more and did little chants to tell herself it was just a storm, just a storm. The brunette one, with one eye blue and one eye green, cooed to the littlest pixie and held her close. It was such an adorable site to behold.

Except the silver one, dressed head-to-toe in black, did not find it so cute. She scuffed and said, "Baby."

This caused the supposedly baby to glare an angry pout at the darker one, but another strong wave shook the ground. She let out a wail and buried her fact against the other pixie's neck with a quite plea of, "Yunie…"

'Yunie' was not pleased with the farther-off faerie. "Paine, it's not nice. You know Rikku doesn't like storms! She can't help it." She brushed her fingers against the tanned neck, a little afraid of sticking her hand against all those knots.

Paine merely scuffed. She was forced to frowned as the wind whipped again around the pillars. She decided to glide up and sit down next to the two others. "I warned her." She commented flatly.

"But someone told me there was treasure here!" Rikku tried to make for her defense, but a large flash of lightning had her cowering again.

Paine decided it would be more fun to hang upside-down, so she did so. "It's going to end soon, so you don't have to keep acting like a baby.

Rikku pulled away from Yuna and glared at the other fairy. "I am not a baby!" A bolt ran around the sky, causing her to flinched, but she stood her ground and kept a little distance away from Yuna. Paine smirked a little and made no more comments about the yellow female's behavior.

Just as Paine predicted, the storm let up under fifteen minutes. The birds came out and started chirping. Various residence came out and started chirping with one another. There was even a nice rainbow in the air. With the lights dancing just below it, it was quite a wonderful sight. Now, if it could help everyone ignore all the fallen debris, including the tree that fell across the bridge, or how half the roofs were missing on the new house development down town, maybe certain builders on a certain committee would not look ready to blow their tops.

Either way, a familiar troupe of three flew about, ignoring the post-catastrophic storm. Rikku even played in a few puddles here and there. But it was becoming a nice afternoon. The three made it back to their base. Well, their current base. The last base was probably no longer safe, due to it possible being near that old bat, Malificent. Their new base was actually in an old tower in the roof-top in the old castle (It was Malificent free now). There was quite a many old things in iy. Most would consider it junk, but the girls though it to be some ancient relics or treasure.

It was theirs, so they loved it.

Paine's bed was on an old beat-up couch. Rikku's area was an old, large doll-house. She designed it to suit her frame better by replacing plastic furniture with softer items and even found a little bed perfect for her. But she decided to check for any mice that tried to breach their home. Yuna's spot varied, but her room was an old chest with clothing piled inside it. It would have been a lovely chest, but there was a gapping hole in the top. Yuna did not care: She found it easier to tear out different outfits this way. And sleep in it, too.

Everything in here was theirs. They knew what was suppose to be in here.

"Oh no!"

This yowl came from Rikku. At the moment, Paine had taking her spot on the couch and flipped through a book while Yuna had been looking at a mirror and trying on wooden jeweler. But at the call, the two other's stopped what they were doing and quickly called out, "Rikku!" Both were quite ready to defend their friend if need be.

When they flew to the other side of the attic, Rikku looked to be in no danger, but who knew? They had a heartless problem the other day and it took a while to get the little buggers out of their home. Paine quickly took to the defense and scanned the area. Yuna quickly went over to the blonde pixie. "Rikku, what's the matter?" She flew about and looked around every inch of her. It wasn't too hard. Not a lot of inches. No wounds, either.

"It's gone!" The smallest of them all seemed to panic and waved her arms about.

Paine approached the other two, except she was hanging upside down. "What's gone?" Her voice actually held a little lightness to it that clearly sounded like distress.

"That box I found last night!" Rikku pointed to a blank spot on a coffee table that would have been a beautiful table, but was missing one leg and had a stack of old encyclopedias to keep it balance. "The one with painted designs on it. It's gone."

"You mean the one with the head in it?" Paine asked questionable.

"Yaahh…" Rikku slumped down on the table, looking at the blank spot. "Oh…"

"Well…it was just a box with a head in it." Yuna tried to comfort. "I mean, there will be other boxes."

One could see little teardrops started to fall out of her green eyes, "Yah, but it was pretty and was hand painted and I liked it."

Yuna quickly swooped down to comfort the crying girl. Then she looked up. "Wait…Rikku, did you move it?"

"Noooo…"

"And I didn't move it…Paine, did you touch the box?"

"Nope." Came the simple reply.

"So this means-"

And al three girls called out at the same moment, "Trespassers!"

"Alright girls," Yuna began, motioning for Paine to join them at the table, "Someone has found our secret base. We need to find out who it was, why they did it, and where they are. Rikku." The girl in question stood at attention, "Go check if anything else is missing."

"Gotcha!"

"Paine." The silver-haired pixie nodded, "See if you can find any clues as to who took the box." With the command issued, she shot herself around the room. "I'll check the roof for anything. If only we could figure out how they got it!" She states as she moved out of the gapping hole in the roof.

Will the girls every find out who crashed their headquarters? Yes, they will. But it is a surprise. This will probably be continue some time, but do have ideas for this. Just wait and see, everyone!

* * *

I'm working on the second part, but I don't have alone time on the computer much so...yes, it has a couple pages done. But I can't say when it will be done.

-**Ghost writer**


End file.
